Thinking Love You
by Hyunha69
Summary: Ada yang pernah bilang, cinta bisa tumbuh karena kebiasaan. Ada juga yang bilang, jika tidak ada yang namanya persahabatan diantara seorang pria dan juga seorang wanita. Apakah benar?/'Apakah manusia bisa menduga dengan siapa ia akan jatuh cinta' 'Itu cinta.' 'Kau mencintai Sasuke, Hinata.'/SasuHina, RnR/Chapter 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Thinking Love You

Oleh Hyunha69

Disclamer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina dan ada beberapa slight lainnya.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana jadi harap selalu waspada, OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain. Jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya jangan dipaksa untuk dibaca ya? Tombol back tersedia ^^

Oke check this out.

Summary: Ada yang pernah bilang, cinta bisa tumbuh karena kebiasaan. Ada juga yang bilang, jika tidak ada yang namanya persahabatan diantara seorang pria dan juga seorang wanita. Apakah benar?/'Apakah manusia bisa menduga dengan siapa ia akan jatuh cinta?'

'Itu cinta.'

'Kau mencintai Sasuke, Hinata.'

Thinking Love You

Chapter 1: Feeling

"Suke-kun..sudah siang bangunlah," Aku menggoyangkan pundak sosok yang tengah tertidur didepanku pelan.

"Hn," sabar Hinata. Sabar! Kau sudah terbiasa bukan? Menghela nafas,

"Nanti kita terlambat," aku masih berusaha.

"Hn," baiklah, aku mulai mencoba menaikkan tingkat kesabaranku.

"Tapi pelajaran pertamaku hari ini Anko-sensei, Sasuke-kun," masih tak patah arang, aku mulai merajuk dengan nada manjaku.

"Hn" oke, patahkan arangnya sekarang juga. Dasar menyebalkan, sialan, tak tau diri. Aku kesalll.

"Hei pantat ayam kau mau bangun atau ku siram?" eits, yang ini bukan aku yang mengatakan lho ya.

Membalikkan badanku, ada aku menemukan-, "I-itachi nii?", -tepat dihaapanku sekarang. 'S-sejak kapan?' pikirnya.

"Aku ajari cara membangunkanya, oke?" bisiknya dengan seringaian yang membuatku mengernyit. Namun, sedetik kemudian aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan, tak apa kan sekali kali membuat pantat ayam ini kesal?

Itachi-nii kemudian menghampiri Sasuke. Pria berkeriput itu membisikkan sesuatu yang tak ku ketahui apa, dan dengan ajaibnya Sasuke sudah bangun di hadapanku, menatapku dengan tatapan absurd yang sulit ku artikan. Entah apa yang dibisikkan Itachi-nii hingga membuat Sasuke seketika bangun, dan itu membuatku penasaran setengah mati.

"Keluar dari kamarku baka Itachi," semprotnya tiba-tiba pada Itachi-nii, dan tanpa dosa Itachi-nii melenggang pergi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. 'Apa-apaan keriput itu?',pikirku dengan alis menaut.

Sasuke masih menatapku dengan tatapan sama,

"A-apa?"tanya ku sedikit gugup.

'Jangan gugup Hinata, kau bodoh jika gugup di depan pantat ayam ini.'

"Apa kau akan menemaniku mandi Hinata?" aku langsung tersedak udara.

'Kakak adik sama sialannya ternyata,' batinku sweatdrop.

"A-Apa?" aku melotototkan mataku kearahnya, sok sangar, "T-tidak terimakasih!" ucapku dengan wajah yang kurasa memanas, kemudian berlari keluar yang sukses membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis sekilas namun tak bertahan lama, dan menggantinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Di luar pintu kamar Sasuke, aku memegang dadaku dan sedikit mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskanya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?" tanyaku bingung pada diriku sendiri. Jujur saja, mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Menghembuskan nafas sejenak, aku memilih beranjak turun untuk membantu bibi Mikoto di dapur.

Hyunha69**

Hinata dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil, pertemuan pertama mereka pada saat Hinata berumur 6 tahun dan Sasuke berumur 7 tahun. Saat itu Hiashi-ayah Hinata- mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta di kediaman Uchiha, jujur saja hinata tidak terlalu suka keramaian dan jadi pusat perhatian. Maka dari itu Hinata keluar dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah taman dengan bunga yang sangat cantik. Sedikit menunduk ia mencium bunga tersebut tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hei kau?" ucap orang itu, sedikit membuat Hinata berjengit.

"Y-ya?" Hinata menatap sumber suara. Mata indigonya tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan onix sang pemanggil, membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan nafas seketika.

"Siapa kau? Penyusup?" Sasuke menuding dengan tatapan menusuk khas-nya.

"A-pa? Ti-tidak, maksudku. A-aku h-Hyuga Hinata." Dan saat itulah Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, dan saat itu mereka mulai berteman sampai sekarang.

Hyunha69**

Seperti biasa Hinata dan Sasuke akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Seperti pagi ini, mereka berdua tampak berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi mereka lebih memilih berangkat dengan menggunakan bus dan kemudian jalan kaki daripada menggunakan mobil mewah dan menjadi sorotan.

Kebersamaan seperti ini bagi mereka adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Sasuke dan Hinata bersekolah disekolah yang sama yaitu KIHS dan hanya kelasnya saja yang berbeda. Sasuke berada di kelas 12A sedangkan Hinata dikelas 11B yang artinya Sasuke merupakan senior Hinata di sekolah.

"Nee Sasuke-kun bolehkah aku memberi tahumu sesuatu?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hn," dan jawaban ambigu seperti biasa yang Hinata dapatkan. Kemudian Hinata merogoh tas sekolahnya seperti mencari sesuatu,

"Sakura senpai menitipkan ini padaku, untukmu." ucap Hinata sembari menyodorkan sebuah surat beramplop merah pada Sasuke.

Sakura senpai adalah siswi 12B yang menyukai Sasuke, dan karena Hinata dekat dengan Sasuke maka gadis berambut pink itu biasa menitipkan suratnya pada Hinata. Sasuke mengambilnya dan membacanya sambil berjalan. Sementara Hinata hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah yang sedikit banyak penasaran.

' _Aku penasaran_ ,' batinya dengan sedikit kepala diam-diam melongok mengintip.

"Dia mengajakku kencan," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Hinata berhenti seketika dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan-dia kaget benar-benar kaget.

"Haa? Ke-kencan?" gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Ada apa denganya, kenapa kata kencan seolah tabu untuk ia dengar? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke yang mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata yang sempat terpaku seketika.

"Oh..g-gomene," Hinata langsung berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang mendahuluinya.

Hyunha69**

Setelah insiden surat Sakura senpai yang mengajak Sasuke kencan tadi, sukses membuat Hinata tidak konsentrasi sama sekali selama pelajaran Anko sensei berlangsung. Ia hanya diam dengan sedikit mengetuk ngetuk pulpen yang ia pegang di atas meja dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga kepalanya.

' _Apa Sasuke-kun benar-benar akan berkencan dengan sakura senpai?_ '

' _Apa sasuke-kun juga menyukai sakura senpai?_ '

Berbagai macam pertanyaan melayang layang dikepala Hinata hingga membuat gadis Hyuga itu seketika sakit kepala.

"Aghh ini membuatku gila!" sedikit menggebrak meja, tanpa sadar Hinata berteriak hingga seluruh siswa dikelas memperhatikannya termasuk Anko sensei. Menyadari sesuatu, dengan wajah kaget dan takut-takut hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kemudian ke depan dan mendapati seluruh penghuni kelas benar-benar tengah menatapnya. Seketika, rasanya Hinata ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam tanah saat itu juga-sumpah ini bukan sifatmu Hyuga Hinata.

' _Sasuke bodoh, baka baka_ ,' batinya kesal.

Hyunha69**

Saat jam istirahat, Hinata nampak berjalan di koridor dengan tumpukan buku-buku ditanganya. Setelah berhasil membuat sebuah keributan kecil, Hinata terpaksa harus dihukum membawa tumpukan buku tugas teman-temannya ke ruang guru. Dan karena kebodohananya juga dia mendapat tugas tambahan 2x lipat sebagai hukuman dari Anko sensei, guru fisika dikelasnya yang terkenal tegas dan err killer. Dan itu berarti tugas fisikanya menumpuk. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah benar-benar membuatnya lesu. Bukan tanpa alasan karena pada dasarnya pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran yang paling sulit untuk Hinata kuasai.

'Haah,' Hinata sedikit menghela napas dengan kepala tertunduk lesu merutuki kebodohannya. Entahlah, ia jadi bingung sendiri akan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang mudah sekali emosi seperti ini.

Saat menuju ke ruang guru, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berbincang bincang dengan Sakura senpai-, "Tunggu, Sakura senpai?"

Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya, memastikan. Dengan cepat, bocah Hyuga itu bersembunyi di balik tembok. Namun penasaran yang menggerayanginya memaksannya untuk sedikit mengintip dari balik tembok dengan kedua tangan yang masih membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus bersembunyi seperti maling begini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, mengintip lagi "Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kelihatanya asik sekali", bisiknya, "Aku tak bisa mendengar sama sekali", tambahnya.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas Sasuke dan Sakura senpai yang terlihat begitu asik berbicara. Tiba-tiba-

Buukk

Dengan wajah yang terlihat kaget dan mata yang membulat. Tanpa sengaja gadis bermata indigo itu menjatuhkan semua buku ditanganya begitu melihat Sakura senpai mencium Sasuke ketika hendak pergi-meski hanyq di pipi- dan membuat Sasuke sukses menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh My Gooosh! kenapa aku ceroboh sekali! Haishhh" memukul sekilas kepalanya atas kebodohannya, Hinata kemudian duduk sambil memunguti bukunya kembali dengan gerakan cepat. Sedikit berharap Sasuke tak menyadarinya lalu buru-buru pergi. Meskipun itu begitu mustahil mengingat Sasuke yang sudah jelas melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh, ha~ah aku malu sekali," rutuknya dengan tangan yang sibuk memunguti buku yang entah kenapa malah terus terjatuh dari tangannya. Efek gugup mungkin.

"Butuh bantuan?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi gerakan absurd tangan Hinata. Gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan sepasang jade menatapnya.

"Gaara senpai?" Bisik Hinata memastikan indigonya tak salah menangkap subyek.

"Hn," makhluk-yang kata Ino-masih satu spesies dengan Sasuke-yaitu tembok-itupun mulai berjongkok dan membantu Hinata-dengan semu dikedua pipi gadis itu- membereskan buku-bukunya. Sasuke tampak mengepalkan tangan dan wajahnya sedikit mengeras melihat pemandangan di depanya, melihat Hinata dengan bocah berambut merah tersebut. Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan bocah sih, kan mereka seangkatan.

"O-oh..arigatou..hontou ni arigatou," ucap Hinata menerima buku-buku dari tangan Gaara.

"Hn tak masalah. Lain kali berhati-hatilah," Gaarapun pergi setelah mengacak rambut Hinata sekilas, meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku dengan muka merah padam.

Mengingat satu hal yang dilupakannya, Hinata berbalik menatap kembali posisi korban 'intipannya' tadi. Namun, yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri kini hanyalah punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

Hyunha69**

"Haah hujan." Hinata menghela nafas malas, tangan lentiknya merogoh sakunya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar-yang menandakan ada pesan masuk- yang kemudian dibukanya.

'From: sasuke-kun Tak perlu menungguku, pulanglah terlebih dahulu.'

"Ada apa denganya, apa dia begitu sibuk?" gerutu Hinata sedikit kesal,

"Aku akan mengeceknya" Gadis itu berniat melangkah masuk lagi, berniat mengecek teman kecilnya itu. Tapi-, "Tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi aku yang repot sendiri?" menaikkan bahunya acuh, "Lagipula dia sendiri yang menyuruhku pulang terlebih dahulu," ya, benar! Kenapa dia harus peduli coba.

Saat akan melebarkan payungnya, sebuah ingatan melintas di otaknya,

"Tapi...bukankah Suke-kun tidak membawa payung?" dan saat Hinata akan berbalik, mata indigonya lebih dulu mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan- -Sakura senpai.

' _Menyebalkan,kenapa harus kesini berdua sih,_ ' pikirnya mulai dongkol.

"Kenapa belum pulang, bukankah aku menyuruhmu pulang terlebih dahulu. Kau..tidak sedang menungguku kan?" oh, bolehkah dia menonjok muka datar menyebalkan itu. Yea, andaikan dia pria.

"Tidak..Siapa juga yang menunggumu. Ini juga aku mau pulang!" tegasnya saat mandapati tatapan selidik dari Sasuke.

"Itu benar dan aku tidak bo- hik~", naas, ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh cegukan sialannya. Haahh, selalu seperti ini, kenapa juga dia harus cegukan saat ia mulai merasa gugup karena berbohong. Bukankah itu konyol..dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Sakura bisakah kau pulang terlebih dahulu? Nanti kuhubungi," Hinata mengerjap.

"Ah..baiklah," ucap gadis pink itu setengah tak rela yang kemudian melangkah pergi dengan payung yang dipegangnya setelah sedikit menghadiahkan deathglare gratis ke arah Hinata. Heoh! Great!" Hinata tau bahwa ia jadi pengganggu sekarang.

Suasana diantara mereka berdua mendadak hening setelah kepergian Sakura, antara Sasuke maupun Hinata keduanya sama sama diam sampai suara hinata memecahkannya, "Kupikir kau tidak membawa payung, ternyata kau bawa."

"Apa aku mengacaukan acaramu?" bisik Hinata dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kita pulang" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melebarkan payungnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ada apa denganya? Apa dia marah?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, 'Bodo amat,' wanita itu mulai melebarkan payungnya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Entah kenapa melihat sasuke sedikit mengacuhkannya membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri,

"Sebenarnya ada apa disini," mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya.

Hyunha69**

"Ohayou bibi, apa Sasuke-kun belum bangun?" Hinata menyapa pada ibu sasuke, setelah sebelumnya mendapati wanita bersurai serupa Sasuke itu.

"Oh! Hinata-chan. Ohayou!" Mikoto mebalas sapaan Hinata dengan senyum anggunnya, "Sasuke sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, apa dia tidak menghampirimu?"

"A-apa?" Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Jadi Sasuke benar-benar tidak menghampirimu?" Mikoto menukikkan alisnya heran.

"Oh, i-iya bibi aku lupa kalau Sasuke-kun ada kegiatan klub yang penting pagi hik!", sebelum benar-benar cegukan Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hinata-chan?" Mikoto bertanya dengan terselip nada khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja bibi, kalau begitu Hinata pamit dulu bi."

"emm..hati-hati di jalan Hinata-chan," dan ditanggapi Hinata dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksanya.

Hyunha69**

"Kali ini kau kenapa lagi hinata-chan..aku tidak suka melihatmu murung begini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa tenten chan."

hik hik

"Kau bohong," Tenten menyimpulkan saat Hinata cegukan.

"Hahhh..baiklah baiklah, ini karena Sasuke," Hinata memasang wajah merana terampuhnya.

"Sasuke? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Sepertinya dia marah padaku. Padahal kalau ku ingat-ingat, sepertinya aku tak pernah membuat kesalahan padanya belakangan ini," wanita berambut sepunggung itu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, "Aku pusing," ucap hinata setelahnya.

"Hinata, apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" sedikit melongok ke sela-sela wajah Hinata, Tenten bertanya penasaran.

"A-apa tidak, itu tidak mungkin Tenten chan", Reflek, Hinata bangkit dan mulai berkilah.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kalian sudah lama saling mengenal, bahkan dari kecil." "…", Hinata langsung spechless.

"Kau jadi sering uring-uringan karenanya..dan coba aku tanya, bla bla bla..."

"…", masa bodoh, Hinata tak mendengar ocehan Tenten selanjutnya. Karena satu pertanyaan berhasil memporak-porandakan isi otaknya. Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke?

Hyunha69**

Saat jam istirahat Hinata tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong, dan tepat saat melewati lapangan basket, gadis Hyuuga itu melihat sasuke tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Saat itu pula Hinata teringat dengan perkataan Tenten yang setengahnya berhasil masuk ke otak blank-nya.

' _Apa kau pernah merasa jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat saat bersamanya?_ ' masih memandang Sasuke.

' _Merasa kesal saat ia bersama wanita lain_ ,' Hinata langsung mengerjap.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya saat masih memandang Sasuke.

' _Dan- -kau mudah sekali merasa khawatir, selalu uring-uringan saat tak bertemu dengannya?_ '

' _Itu cinta._ '

"tidak mungkin," Hinata menggeleng.

' _Kau mencintai sasuke, Hinata._ '

"Tidak mungkin!" mengeraskan gelengannya.

' _Apakah manusia bisa menduga dengan siapa dia akan jatuh cinta?_ '

"Tidak mungkin.."di pegangnya kepalanya yang kini penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat Tenten yang membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

"Bagaimana bisa, aku- -"

"-mencintai sasuke?" gumamnya sangsi. Entah bagaimana ia begitu tak percaya. Ayolah, itu gila kalian tau. Mencintai pantat ayam itu? Sahabatnya? Jerk.

Tbc

hai minna-san saya seorang newbie di dunia ffn dan masih terlalu hijau untuk jadi penulis artinya saya masih dalam proses belajar jadi, mohon bantuannya :-). mengenai Hinata yang selalu cegukan saat berbohong, itu terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea, Pinocchio.

say thanks untuk halmeonniku tersayang :-) keys13th yang membantu terciptanya fic abal ini ^^. sekali lagi mohon bantuannya minna. Arigatou gozaimasu :-)

review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking Love You

Oleh Hyunha69

Disclamer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuHina dan ada beberapa slight lainnya.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana jadi harap selalu waspada, OOC, ide pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan lain. Jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya jangan dipaksa untuk dibaca ya? Tombol back tersedia ^^

Oke check this out.

Summary: Ada yang pernah bilang, Cinta bisa tumbuh karena kebiasaan. Ada juga yang bilang, jika tidak mungkin ada yang namanya persahabatan diantara seorang pria dan juga seorang wanita. Apakah benar?/'Apakah manusia bisa menduga dengan siapa ia akan jatuh cinta?'

'Itu cinta.'

'Kau mencintai Sasuke, Hinata.'

Thinking Love You Previous

 **'Apakah manusia bisa menduga dengan siapa dia akan jatuh cinta?'**

 **"Tidak mungkin..", di pegangnya kepalanya yang kini penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat Tenten yang membuat kepalanya pening seketika.**

 **"Bagaimana bisa, aku- -"**

 **"-menyukai Sasuke?", gumamnya sangsi. Entah bagaimana ia begitu tak percaya. Ayolah, itu gila kalian tau. Mencintai pantat ayam itu? Sahabatnya? Bahkan ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.**

Chapter 2: Pengakuan

Saat Hinata masih memikirkan ucapan Tenten, tanpa sadar Sasuke telah menatapnya dari lapangan basket. Tentu saja Hinata kaget bukan main dan pikirannya serasa kalang kabut.

 _'Jangan menatapku..jangan menatapku.'_

'hik hik' dan cegukannya yang mulai kambuh semakin memperparah keadaannya.

Tanpa ancang-ancang sembari menutup mulutnya Hinata segera bergegas pergi, saking terburu-burunya hingga ia menabrak siswa lain. Dengan tergesa Hinata membungkuk cepat untuk meminta maaf, "Ah~ m-maaf maaf! Hik" kemudian pergi secepat kilat.

"Dasar ceroboh," Sasuke bergumam sembari masih menatap Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa teme..? hooo bukankah itu Hinata-chan?" lanjutnya setelah mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Hn"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut Hinata benar-benar tidak sanggup bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat tak sengaja bertemu Sasuke di lorong pun Hinata akan segera berbelok dan berputar haluan agar tak berpapasan dengan Sasuke meskipun Sasuke sudah terlanjur melihatnya ia tidak peduli. Karena yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk saat ini. Sungguh ia belum siap. Pulangpun juga seperti itu. Hinata lebih memilih menyelinap dan memberi alasan bermacam-macam agar Sasuke tak menunggunya. Dengan cara mengirim pesan singkat tentu saja. Kalian pasti tahukan alasanya?

Saat sudah berada di rumah pun, Hinata benar-benar pusing memikirkannya. Hanya berjalan mondar-mandir sembari mengigiti kuku jarinya di dalam kamar dengan perasaan gelisah, terlihat bingung terhadap perasaanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Seumur hidup Hinata tak pernah berpikir jika dirinya akan terjebak dalam sebuah lingkaran friend zone seperti kondisinya sekarang ini.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" erangnya frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Benar, pasti aku sudah gila. Lagipula tidak ada yang baik darinya. Tidak ada." 'Hik'

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Hinata melanjutkan,"Dia menyebalkan, datar, tidak romantis, terkadang dingin, cuek, dan..." jeda sejenak.

"...jelek, Hik,"

'Hahhh' menunduk lesu.

Apa ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk memastikannya secara langsung?

"Sepertinya aku memang harus memastikannya secara langsung." tekadnya. Kemudian menyambar ponselnya guna menghubungi Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat ia melakukannya ponselnya telah lebih dulu bergetar, yang berarti -ada pesan masuk- Dan kemudian segera membukannya.

'Nomor siapa ini,' pikir Hinata saat mendapat pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

'Bisakah kita bertemu di taman kota sekarang? Haruno Sakura.'

"S-sakura senpai?" gumamnya memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mengeja nama.

Hinata tampak berpikir dan menimbang, antara mau menemuinnya atau tidak. Melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu Hinata membalas pesan Sakura guna menyanggupinya. Kemudian menyambar tasnya dan bergegas pergi ke taman kota.

Hanya memakan waktu 15 menit, akhirnya Hinata sampai di taman kota. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman Hinata dapat melihat Sakura berdiri di dekat danau. Tanpa membuang waktu Hinata berjalan dengan sedikit berlari kea arah dimana Senpainya itu menunggu.

"G-gomene senpai membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," Ucapnya tak enak hati saat sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"Hm tak masalah, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura senpai.

"M-mengenai apa, senpai?"

"Tentang Sasuke-kun," Sakura berucap tegas, sementara Hinata hanya berdiri dengan tubuh menegang.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah ini di tempat yang lain, bagaimana?" ajak Sakura saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari Hinata.

"Oh..b-baiklah." meski sedikit ragu, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah kedai coffe di dekat taman kota, mereka duduk di dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah ke luar kedai dengan saling berhadapan. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa sedikit canggung pada Sakura, meskipun gadis dengan surai permen karet tersebut selalu tersenyum padanya. Hinata merasa bahwa senyuman tersebut bukanlah senyuman yang...tulus? entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang terlalu sensitif.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun, pasti kau sudah tau itu kan, Hinata-chan?" Sakura tampak memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh..y-ya, a-aku sudah tau. Selamat Senpai." meskipun sedikit tak enak hati Hinata tetap berusaha terlihat tenang dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Ehm..terimakasih Hinata-chan, ini semua juga karena bantuanmu."

Hening sejenak

"Hinata-chan, bisakah..kau membantuku sekali lagi?" Hinata mendongak.

"Untuk sementara ini, bisakah kau tidak muncul di depan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berucap dengan nada yang mendadak serius dan sukses membuat Hinata terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Maksudku, saat aku bersama Sasuke-kun bisakah kau tak muncul dihadapan kami? Jujur saja keberadaanmu sedikit... mengganggu." Tegasnya.

Pernyataan Sakura yang terkesan enteng sungguh membuat Hinata tertohok, tidak bisa bernafas, dan sesak secara bersamaan. Masih menatap Sakura, Hinata berkata, "Apakah Senpai, menyuruhku menghilang seperti buih?" entah mendapat keberanian darimana, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang terkesan berani, membuat Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dan Hinata tahu apa maksudnya, meremehkan.

"Lebih tepatnya seperti itulah maksudku. Jika bisa .buih." ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan di tiga kalimat terakhir. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengucapkannya sesopan mungkin. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus lebih terbuka lagi padamu. Dan aku yakin jika kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudku." sambungnya santai, kemudian menyesap tehnya perlahan seperti tak terjadi apapun.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa meremas kedua tangan yang ada di pangkuannya yang terlihat bergetar hingga kuku jarinya memutih, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Ini terasa begitu...tiba-tiba.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Sakura masih tetap duduk tenang di tempatnya sembari menyesap teh yang dipesannya, dengan raut wajah datar serta pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara di tempat lain, Hinata tampak berjalan dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, memikirkan pembicaraanya dengan Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _'Meskipun aku tau kau adalah sahabat dari Sasuke-kun. Tapi, terkadang aku merasa bahwa kau bisa menjadi batu sandungan bagiku.'_ menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk sekedar mengambil napas, kemudian kembali melangkah pelan.

 _'Menghilanglah seperti buih.'_

Hanya berjalan beberapa langkah, Hinata kembali berhenti kemudian memijat pelipisnya sejenak, "Batu sandungan? Menghilang seperti buih?" gumamnya tak percaya kemudian tersenyum kecut. Kembali berjalan, kata-kata Sakura masih saja melayang-layang di kepalanya.

 _'Tidak ada yang namanya persahabatan diantara seorang pria dan juga seorang wanita, Hinata. Jadi, salahkah jika aku mengambil langkah pencegahan?'_

 _'Aku ingin kencan kami berjalan dengan lancar nantinya. Dan jika kau muncul di hadapan kami, Sasuke bisa saja berubah pikiran. Jadi, kuharap kau mengerti.'_

"Apa dia tak sadar bahwa yang dia katakan begitu kasar?" gumamnya lirih.

Melihat kaleng kosong di depan kakinya, langkah Hinata pun kembali terhenti. Diam sejenak, reflek Hinata menendangnya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, entah kenapa perasaannya begitu campur aduk sekarang. Antara marah, kesal, benci tak bisa apa-apa, merasa diremehkan hingga bertubi-tubi.

"Hah..hah" setelah menendang kaleng tersebut, Hinata jatuh berjongkok kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tumpukan lengannya dengan tubuh yang terlihat bergetar. Entah kenapa ia begitu sakit hati mengingat percakapannya dengan Sakura. Menjauhi Sasuke? Semudah itukah ia bilang?

"Aku...tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

'Hik'

"Haahh..aku benar-benar bisa hik gila sekarang," gerutunya seperti hampir menangis ditambah suaranya yang tersendat-sendat karena cegukan sialannya. Entah kenapa hal ini serasa menjadi beban untuknya.

"Kakimu akan sakit jika terlalu lama berjongkok seperti itu." merasa mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya, dengan perlahan Hinata mendongak, "G-gaara senpai."-dan mendapati gaara telah berdiri tegak tepat didepannya.

Tersenyum tipis, Gaara menambah, "Kau tampak berantakan ya, Hinata."

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, sekarang Hinata telah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah danau buatan dengan pandangan menerawang, sebelum Gaara datang dan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman padanya, "Minumlah."

"T-terimakasih, Senpai." dengan sedikit tersenyum Hinata lantas menerimanya. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Gaara lantas duduk disamping Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk diam dan hanya menatap minuman kaleng yang ada di pangkuannya sekarang.

Sembari membuka kaleng minumannya, Gaara kembali buka suara, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya?" tersenyum Hinata melanjutkan,"Ah..t-tentu saja, Senpai. Hik" 'hah..memalukan."

Tertawa canggung, "Wah..minumannya terlihat segar." dan sebagai pengalih perhatian Hinata memilih membuka kaleng minumannya, tapi-"Hah..kenapa ini susah sekali~"gerutunya,-sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata malu sendiri karenanya-. "Berikan padaku." membukannya dengan mudah, Gaara kembali menyodorkan minuman yang berhasil ia buka pada Hinata.

Setelah menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih Hinata lantas segera meminumnya, "Hah segarnya~Hik" ucapnya sembari tersenyum canggung kearah Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya diam memperhatikannya dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara mereka berdua setelah itu, hanya keheningan-kecuali suara cegukan Hinata yang belum kunjung berhenti-. Hinata dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Gaara yang terlalu pendiam untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Terlihat membosankan memang, tapi mungkin suasana seperti inilah yang Hinata butuhkan untuk saat ini.

Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha.

"Tadi pagi Hinata-chan kemari." Sampai Ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Seharusnya kau bilang pada Hinata-chan jika ingin berangkat terlebih dahulu karna ada kegiatan club."

"Kegiatan club?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada ibunya dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Hm..Hinata-chan bilang pada ibu jika kau ada kegiatan club."

"Hn" setelah mendengar jawaban ibunya, Sasuke lantas berdiri dan hendak pergi setelah mematikan tv yang sebelumnya ia hidupkan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar bu."

Saat keluar dari gerbang tanpa sengaja Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata yang terlihat baru pulang dengan-"Gaara?" gumamnya lirih. 'Darimana saja mereka?' pikirnya mulai dongkol.

Membungkuk singkat, Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih pada Gaara yang sudah mau repot-repot mengantarnya pulang, "T-terimakasih Senpai, dan maaf telah merepotkan."

"Hm tak masalah."

"Apa kau tak tahu ini jam berapa?" sahut Sasuke akhirnya lengkap dengan tatapan tajam serta nada ketusnya.

"S-sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata terbata sementara Gaara hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam pula.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin pergi?" tambahnya dengan pandangan tepat mengarah pada Gaara. "Yaa..Sasuke-kun, itu tidak sopan." ujar Hinata mengingatkan. "Gomene, Senpai." dengan tak enak hati, Hinata minta maaf. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih setelahnya.

Menghela napas kasar, Gaara memilih mengalah,"Hm..Baiklah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Hinata."

"Ah..b-baiklah Senpai. Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati di jalan." balas Hinata. Mengangguk lantas Gaara kembali memasuki mobilnya setelah sebelumnya menatap Sasuke singkat kemudian pergi.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun berdiri diluar?" tanya Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mencari udara segar. Memang apalagi? Menunggumu?" jawabnya singkat, ketus lengkap dengan wajah tembok tanpa ekspresinya.

'Apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Menyebalkan!' batinya kesal. Cegukannya saja sudah membuatnya menderita begini masih lagi ditambah si ayam yang mulai membuatnya jengkel.

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu NIKMATILAH" balas Hinata tak mau kalah dengan sedikit penekanan di kata terakhir, lantas membuka gerbang sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Darimana saja kau? Apa kau tidak tau ini jam berapa hah?"

Lama terdiam Hinata tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, melainkan memilih berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke,"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Sasuke-kun." putus Hinata pada akhirnya. Karena Hinata percaya bahwa masalah ini harus cepat ia selesaikan dan mungkin sekaranglah waktunya.

Tak mendapat tanggapan lantas Hinata menyeret Sasuke tanpa permisi hingga mereka sampai di sebuah bukit kecil tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Beberapa menit terdiam, lama-lama Sasuke jengah juga. Dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah kedepan, Sasuke buka suara, "Diluar dingin. Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan kita pulang."

Berada di keadaan seperti ini membuat Hinata mau mati rasanya. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Memberanikan diri Hinata mulai angkat bicara, "Aku..a-ku.."

"Kau menyukai Gaara, itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tebak Sasuke seenak jidat. 'Yaa Sasuke, sejak kapan otak jeniusmu mulai tumpul begini?' pikir penulis. Abaikan.

"Tidak. Hik~"

"Masih mau menyangkal? Kau cegukan." Hinata tampak diam mununduk.

"Kita kembali." Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melenggang pergi.

"Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku cegukan seperti ini?" Sasuke berhenti.

Demi menguatkan tekadnya, Hinata meremas ujung roknya dengan kedua tangan yang tergantung disisi tubuhnya,"Aku cegukan karena aku mulai menyangkal bahwa aku menyukaimu." lanjutnya membuat Sasuke reflek berbalik. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu." Tegas Hinata tanpa memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Sekeras apapun aku menyangkalnya, semua terasa begitu sia-sia. Aku menyukaimu dan itulah kebenarannya." berhenti sejenak hanya untuk sekedar mengambil napas Hinata kembali melanjutkan,"Aku tahu jika kau akan berkencan dengan Sakura senpai."

Mendongak menatap Sasuke,"Maka dari itu, pura-puralah kau tak pernah mendengar pengakuanku ini, Sasuke-kun." entah kenapa saat mengucapkan bagian ini, Hinata merasa jatuh kejurang paling dasar. Matanya terasa kabur, apa ia akan menangis? Tidak bisa. Hinata tidak bisa menangis di depan Sasuke sekarang.

Sementara Sasuke masih tetap berdiri diam mendengarkan, seperti orang bodoh bahkan ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Dengan menunduk Hinata melanjutkan,"Dan dengan begini cegukanku akan berhenti. Aku juga akan berusaha menghapus perasaan ini. Akan aku lakukan cara apapun untuk menghapusnya. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir dan bersikaplah biasa terhadapku." tambah Hinata berusaha tersenyum. Setelah itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Setidaknya sampai disinilah batas kemampuannya.

Berjalan pulang, tanpa Hinata sadari air matanya jatuh secara perlahan melewati pipinya. Tidak ada isak tangis.

"Dasar jahat. Seharusnya katakanlah sesuatu." Gumamnya dengan nada pilu sembari menghapus air matanya kasar. "Apa dia tak sadar betapa malunya aku? Hishh..dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hinata." Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Hinata reflek berhenti. Di sana, tepat di depannya saat ini, Gaara berdiri. "S-senpai, k-kenapa Senpai kembali?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Berkencanlah denganku." Dengan tegas Gaara mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"A-apa?"

Sementara tak jauh di belakang Hinata, Sasuke telah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

Bersambung-

 **A/N:** Say thanks to all readers, baik yang sudah review, favorit serta ngefollow cerita saya ini. Chapter 2 sudah saya tambahkan, semoga kalian menyukainya. Maaf jika bahasanya masih berantakan dan update lemot, maklum saya masih abal-abal. Baiklah untuk selanjutnya, Review please :-D


End file.
